creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Circus of the Psycho
Bereits von der Ferne vernahm man das ohrenbetäubende Grunzen diverser Schweine, die nichts weiter waren als ein jämmerliches Produkt, dessen einziger Lebensgrund darin bestand den Gästen Unterhaltung zu bieten. Ja, man würde diese Viecher massenweise benutzen, um die Menschen, welche sich im Zelt befanden, am Ende der Show erdrücken oder ersticken zu lassen, allein in dem man diese fett gefressenen Tiere auf sie herabregnen lassen würde. Ein von Ekel und Grauen getriebener Schauer ließ mich am gesamten Corpus erzittern, während meine Gedanken – wie so oft – an den gestrigen Tag zurückschweiften. Ich habe ihre Schreie hören können. Ich habe ihre Knochen in einem grausamen Knacken zerbersten vernehmen können und ich habe das rote, klebrige Blut an meiner Haut spüren können. Der Anblick der sich bot hätte jede, ausnahmslos JEDE Person in Schrecken versetzt oder aber zu einem Trauma geführt, dessen Bilder man selbst in seinen kühnsten Träumen nie vergessen würde. Doch ich war nicht jede. Ich war eine. Einfach ein Produkt, welcher zur Belustigung dieser kranken Menschen diente. Ich arbeitete seit einigen Jahren in diesem abartigen Zirkus zusammen mit weiteren Psychopathen. Meine Arbeit in diesem Zelt hasste ich mehr als alles, was ich bislang erdulden musste. Mir wurde es vergönnt als eine „richtige“ Artistin aufzutreten. Schlimmer noch, ich war eine Bitch, die für niemand geringerem arbeitete, als dem Zirkusdirektor und zugleich Gründer dieser Horrorversion eines harmlosen Zirkus war. Meine Aufgabe bestand darin die Menge mit etwas Besonderem ''zu unterhalten. Säuerlich bahnte sich mein Mageninhalt seinen Weg zu meinem Mund hinauf, während ich auf meinen halbnackten Körper herabsah. Bei diesem Anblick konnte ich nicht anders, als den schleimigen mit einigen Resten meines letzten Essens herauszuwürgen und auf die nackten Füße vor mir zu verteilen. Wenn auch nicht absichtlich. Salzige Tränen mischten sich nunmehr zum säuerlichen Geschmack hinzu und verliehen meinem ohnehin schon kränklichen Abbild, die Scheußlichkeit, welche mir zuletzt fehlte. Leise schluchzend versuchte ich mein zerstörtes Ich auf dem Spiegel vor mir mit einer einfachen Handbewegung wegzuwischen, als wollte ich sie für immer vertreiben, bis ich plötzlich das leise und doch eindringliche Knarzen der goldenen Türklinke vernahm. Ich brauchte mich nicht im Ansatz umzudrehen, um zu wissen, wer nach mir sehen wollte. Es war Derek. Der Mann, der mir das Leben seit meiner Einstellung hier buchstäblich zur Hölle machte. „Du siehst ja verdammt sexy aus…“, aus seinem Mund stank es nach Alkohol und noch was Anderem. Irgendeine Droge. Selbst wenn ich schon seit einigen Jahren hier mein Geld verdiente und mir sein ekelerregender Geruch mehr als bekannt war, musste ich mich trotz allem in seiner Anwesenheit davor zurückhalten gleich einen erneuten Schwall meiner verdauten Mahlzeit, herauszukotzen. Gerade als er mir einen Schritt näherkommen wollte, bemerkte er mein „appetitliches“ Werk, das ich verrichtet hatte. Sichtlich angewidert verzog er sein Gesicht. Dabei hielt er seine Hand vor dem Mund. An seinem Kinn hatte sich ein abartiger Bart gebildet, an welchem immer Spucke klebte, wenn er mich nur ansah. Er war scharf auf mich. Er begehrte mich. ''„Oh, was würde ich nur alles für dich geben, wärst du nicht ein nützliches Produkt der Unterhaltung! Du wärst mein! Ganz allein mein!“, hatte er mir eines Tages kundgetan, als wir ungestört in meiner Kabine waren. Es war kurz nach der Vorstellung. Mitten im Umziehen hatte er mich von hinten gepackt und zu sich gedreht. Seine fettigen Finger strichen mit einer ungeheuren Ewigkeit über mein totenbleiches Gesicht, weiter runter. Immer weiter runter… Reflexartig nahm ich den nächst besten Gegenstand und schlug es ihm auf seinen Kopf. Es war eine kleine, gläserne Parfümflasche, deren Zacken sich in seine Haut hätten bohren sollen, doch ganz gleich, wie tief sie sich mit seinem Fleisch vereinten, alles was er herausbrachte, war ein markerschütterndes Lachen gepaart mit einem wissenden Grinsen. Offensichtlich wissend, dass ihn diese jämmerliche Verletzung nicht davon abhalten würde, sich weiter an mir zu vergreifen. „Was zur Hölle soll das!?“, schrie ich im Versuch sein grausiges Lachen zu übertönen. Abrupt, hielt er inne und legte eine Hand auf meine Schulter. Er besah mich mit einem Blick, dessen Wärme ich diesem Tyrann nie zugetraut hätte. Beinahe schon väterlich nahm er mich in seine Arme, machte mir aufs Neue klar, weshalb ich sein eigen war: „Du brauchst mich, Lilly. Ohne mich bist du nichts. Ohne mich landest du wieder auf der Straße, wie damals. Erinnere dich, wer dich da rausgeholt hat. Erinnere dich, wer dir ein Leben ermöglicht hatte. Das war ich. Ganz allein ich war es. Und ich spüre, dass du diesem Alptraum entfliehen willst, aber denk daran, dass du es nicht kannst. Was bist du schon ohne Arbeit, Freunde und einem zu Hause?“, eine unendliche Weile antwortete ich nicht auf seine Frage, selbst wenn die Antwort mehr als auf der Hand lag. „Richtig“, begann er die Frage für sich selbst zu beantworten. „Du bist ein Niemand. Und Niemande sieht man nicht gerne auf der Straße.“ '' '' Mit einem plötzlichen Ruck riss er mich zu Boden, sorgte dafür, dass mein von zerlaufener Schminke bedecktes Gesicht mit meinem Erbrochenem Bekanntschaft machte und trat mit Nachdruck in meine Seite. Wimmernde Laute verließen meine Lippen. Ich wollte hier raus. Nichts wollte ich je so sehnlich, wie hier raus! Aber eine Möglichkeit meinem Schicksal zu entfliehen gab es nicht. Gab es nie. Sein widerlicher Atem vermischte sich mit dem säuerlichen Geruch meines Mageninhalts, als er erneut das Wort ergriff: „Du widerliches, abartiges Stück Scheiße wirst noch sehen, was es heißt mir mit dieser Pampe zu danken!!! Ist es denn alles, was du mir nach all den Jahren, die ich für dich geopfert habe geben kannst?! Deine eigene Kotze, direkt vor meinen Füßen?!“, obwohl er seine Worte nur flüsterte, erzitterte ich bei jedem Mal mit dem seine Stimme immer bedrohlicher wurde. Ein plötzliches, leises Klopfen sorgte dafür, dass Derek innehalten musste. Angst zeichnete mein Antlitz, während ich aufschaute. Ein Mädchen, dessen Bekleidung der meinen gleichkam, betrat die Kabine. Auf ihrem Tablett, welches sie mit einem Lächeln zu mir hintransportierte, befanden sich kleine Berge von verschiedenfarbigen Pülverchen. Neben einem dieser Berge lag eine Karte. Genauer gesagt eine Kreditkarte. „Ashley“, begann Derek lächelnd. Die Angesprochene entgegnete es freundlich. Wie konnte sie nur? War sie ihm vollends in die Fänge gelaufen? Oder hatte sie sich mit ihrem Schicksal angefreundet? Jene Fragen, die mir im Kopf herumschwirrten blieben unbeantwortet. Ich kannte sie nicht. Hier kannten wir uns untereinander nicht. Wir alle waren nur Sklaven des Mannes, der unser Leben und unsere Wünsche in den Händen hielt. „Lilly und ich… hatten nur ein kleines Gespräch. Geh schon mal zur Tribüne. Die Show beginnt jeden Moment und unser Star hier“, bei diesen Worten strich er mir mit seinen Ekelpranken durchs Haar, „wird sich gleich für ihren großen Auftritt vorbereiten.“ Mit einem niedlichen, nein schon hörbar gezwungenen Lachen, verabschiedete sich Ashley von uns. Kurz darauf auch der Zirkusdirektor. Alles was mir blieb, waren mein Selbst und die Drogen, welche ich mir mit selbstzwang verabreichte. Für immer sollte dieses Spiel fortlaufen – bis an mein Lebensende. Geschrieben von: BlackRose16 (Diskussion) 12:50, 5. Mai 2017 (UTC) '' '' Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Kurz Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:NSFW